Light Switch
by sarah-jess
Summary: When does a light switch go out? When does it break? Does the non-exsistant fuse to out? Or does it break from the turning off and on of it? EXB OOC. One shot.


**Li****ght Switch-**

"I'm breaking up with you."

"You weren't a second ago."

"Fine, I wasn't. But now, I am."

"Then get your ass back in my bed," Bella sighed and dropped her robe. "Hot brake-up sex this time."

"We've had enough make up and break-up sex to pleasure the whole damn country. I'm tired if this shit, please just stop."

Edward didn't mean what be said. Or, well, he did, but Bella was a drug. An everlasting drug that he knew he couldn't replace. And he'd do anything for his drug. He'd do anything for her. And if staying with her countless times through all the shit she put him through meant everything, than he had nothing else to do.

She, on the other hand, was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The threatening phone calls never ceased, and her love and addiction only amplified for Edward._ Maybe_, she thought,_ this would be the last time he'll break up with me. Maybe this was the end._

Her only escape from her mind was him, and his only escape from his mind was her. They tried everything from engagements, to couples therapy, to seeing other people. Although things did never seemed to work.

"Your hard again. Come on," Bella patted the space next to her on the bed as her legs opened. Edward hesitated, but little Edward changed his mind. He hungrily moved towards her, and on top of her.

He was horny, and so was she. Either they were going their separate ways after this, or this would be the break-up/ make-up sex and they'd be a couple again.

Bella moaned as Edward viciously attacked her neck with his lips and sauntered his hand south of Bella's border. She smoothly ran her hands in Edwards hair while he was making quick work of her oncoming orgasm. His mouth peppered a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts, and started to lightly suck on them. His hand reached her clit, and she started to pant and moan louder.

Edward suddenly stopped and looked her in the eye. "We share an apartment. This is my bed, too. I guess you'll have to pay for that little comment."

He lightly bit her nipple as he pinched her clit. She screamed out in pleasure as her hands moved from his hair to his gorging buddy. He stiffened for a moment, and then gritted his teeth as she started to pump up and down. He pushed her back, and she looked at him with wonder.

"You've never refused any kind of 'job' before, why now?" Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Edward sighed and rolled off the bed.

"Maybe because it's always been after the sex. Maybe I like you having sex with me better than you getting on your knees," Edward practically hissed and rolled a condom on. "Now, are we going to do this, or what?"

Bella nodded as she climbed on him and sunk down on his endowment. They both moaned at the same time as he started to pump up and down. Bella waited a few ins and outs before she joined in and matched his rhythm.

"I still fucking love you, you know," Edward clenched through his teeth and started to go faster. Bella grabbed onto the bed post and Edward's hands wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him and finally kissed him- a silent 'I love you' from her.

"Fuuck," bella moaned and held onto Edward. "I..uhhh..love...Fuck!...Edward!"

They both fell off the cliff of ecstasy together. Bella leaned against Edward's chest and tried to catch her breath. Edward gently pulled her off of him, and laid her down. He rolled the condom off of his cock, and wiped off the rest of his cum that wasn't taken by the condom.

They both looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Bella was debating leaving. So was Edward. They didn't know how to do it, but they knew they had to. The conclusion was simple. They needed to leave for their sainty, and everything else that needed to be kept healthy. They both knew they had to do it soon. Very soon.

"Bella," Edward began to say as he turned towards her.

"Edward," Bella replied back.

"I'm leaving you," they both blurted at the same time.

Bella sighed and got up. Edward followed suit. He hugged her from the back as his endowment started to grow when he accidental touched her breast.

"I need you," the both murmured at the same time.

This pattern was destined to plague them.

They were a light switch. Forever on and off until it broke, and only able to hope it breaks on the part with the light. The fuse would never go out, because it was everlasting, and at the same time, non-existent. The bulb will eventually go out, but it can be replaced. A light switch, in opposition, will last through every bulb, every on, every off, and every power surge.

But sometimes, a light switch can break. And when it does, you just have to hope for the light.


End file.
